More Than Best Friends
by SunnyZim
Summary: Friends hold you together when all around you the world is crumbling. Best friends pick up the pieces of your broken world and glue them back together to make a beautiful picture. Seven 100 word Jacob/Bella drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: These are four 100 word drabbles that I wrote for the sortofbeautiful epic drabble post**_. _**I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them, and don't forget to leave a review at the end!;-)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Bella. Or Jacob *sigh***

**----------  
**

**Fix Her (Angst)  
**

Jacob was a fixer of broken things. Cars, lawnmowers, bedroom doors, widowed men in wheelchairs; he'd fixed them all. People told him he had a gift, that he had the hands of a healer, and deep down he knew it to be true. But when Bella Swan came to him, shattered, falling to pieces, coming unstuck around the edges, clutching the gaping wound in her chest, his skill failed him for the first and last time. No matter what he did, she wouldn't stay together. It took him a long time to realise that she didn't want to be fixed.

------------

**Jake and Bells (General)  
**

Sometimes when she was feeling especially masochistic, Bella would try and figure out why Jacob loved her. Was it because of her stunning good looks? Or her scintillating conversation skills? Maybe it was the graceful way she moved or the way her presence exuded happiness and peace. That's what Edward would have her believe. But Bella was no fool. She knew she was nothing special, that it was no amazing quality of _hers _that drew him. And when she really thought about it, she knew that Jacob loved her simply because he was just Jake and she was just Bells.

------------

**I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Fluff)  
**

The joys of hand-holding were underestimated, Bella thought. People were always so desperate to get to the next 'base' that they completely missed out on the pure pleasure of simply holding hands. Not that kissing wasn't fantastic and all, but nothing beat the feeling of sheer companionship, security and acceptance that came with joining your hand with another's. She and Edward never did hold hands that much because frankly clutching a rock gets a bit uncomfortable after a while. But Jacob's hands were big and warm and never did she feel so content as when they were entwined with hers.

------------

**The ****Benefits of Rain (Fluff)  
**

The rain splashed down in icy droplets and the girl muttered to herself as she sloshed through puddles in wet jeans. Any onlooker would have heard snatches of _stupid car…., stupid rain_…_._ as she made her way inevitably to the one person who could help. Knocking on his door, she stood there, hair soaked and draggled, with an expression that could rival the clouds overhead. When the door opened, however, and a pair of heated arms engulfed her, the sunlight broke through, and as her wet clothes started to steam, she thought _maybe the rain isn't so bad after all_.

_**A/N: Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Here are three more 100 word drabbles that I wrote which I thought I would share with you:-) Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Contrasts (Fluff)**

A man and a woman walked together down a beach. For the most part, they walked in companionable silence, but occasionally the man would lean down and whisper something in the woman's ear and she would giggle softly. The moonlight illuminated them as they walked, revealing the stark contrast between them. The man: tall, strong, russet-skinned, graceful. The woman: small, delicate, pale-skinned, clumsy. And yet, whilst their actual bodies were so different, the attitude was the same – sides leaning into each other, hands clutching hips, feet moving in careful sync. Their mere physicality screamed _'separate'_, but their souls whispered _'one'_.

**Snow (Fluff)**

Bella stepped outside into the brisk morning air and watched the puff of steam float from her lips in a misty cloud as she breathed out. It had snowed in the night. Not a lot; just a thin layer which barely covered the grass, but she could enjoy it nonetheless. It hadn't snowed much this winter and, surprisingly, she had missed seeing the world coated in a cold white blanket. As she was revelling in the beauty, she heard a 'crunch' behind her and even as she felt the heat, the snow started to melt into murky puddles.

"Aw, Jake!"

**Stay With Me (General)**

_But _you _wouldn't stay with me, even if I begged _she had said, and he had acknowledged it to be the truth. Jacob would not stay even if she moaned and wept and gnashed her teeth. Not because he loved her less than the leech. No. Because he loved her _more. _He loved her enough that he wouldn't let her down by leaving his friends in the lurch, by failing to fulfill his duty. If Jacob had been a poet, he would have echoed those great words, _I could not love thee, Dear, so much Lov'd I not honour more. _

**A/N: Review!!;-)**


End file.
